Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical lens and more particularly to an optical lens having wide angle and excellent imaging quality.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the camera system mainly includes an optical lens and an image sensing module. The optical lens gathers the rays on the image sensing module, which further converts the gathered rays into image electronic signals. Then, the image electronic signals are stored, processed and transmitted.
The optical lens of the camera system is normally formed of several lenses. In order to increase product competiveness, it has always been a pursuit in product development to achieve wide angle, increase imaging quality and reduce manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industries to provide a new type of optical lens capable of reducing manufacturing cost and at the same time achieving wide angle and increasing imaging quality.